Why Lab Masks are Important
by rabastan04
Summary: A lab experiment goes wrong. Someone gets wings as a result. Starts in s1, after episode 8: Vexed. A fluffy tale mixed with some hot Doccubus action. :


Tentative title: Why Lab Masks are Important

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or its characters. Please don't sue me.

Summary: A lab experiment goes wrong. Someone gets wings as a result. Starts in s1, after s1x08 episode Vexed

A/N: For the purposes of this story, the Nadia arc is altered. Instead of having a girlfriend in a coma, Lauren went under the fae's service in exchange for curing Nadia and was forced to give her up as part of the bargain.

A/N2: Also, first time to write a slightly smutty scene. It's not too dirty, so I probably shouldn't call it smutty. Sex scene, then. Hope it's not too bad. :D (One last thing, it's in Lauren's POV)

* * *

><p>It was all Bo's fault. Or maybe it was her fault for not wearing a lab mask. Well, she didn't think she'd need one when she started what was supposedly a normal experiment - something that was already so routine, she could've done it in her sleep.<p>

Anyway, who comes to a lab at 11:32 in the evening? (Lauren had conveniently forgotten to ignore that she was still working by 11:32 pm when any normal person should already be in bed.)

It didn't matter anyway, because what happened has already happened.

Lauren was carefully putting up fae samples on to a slide when she felt a stranger step close behind her. She yelped in surprise and managed to inhale a good deal of the sample in her hands, causing a weird sneezing action that further destroyed the other samples on her table with her spittle.

"Lauren! Are you okay?"

Lauren blinked away the tears from her sneezing fit and saw Bo looking very concerned for her. She saw the succubus fumble at her tight pockets before pulling out a crumpled but clean handkerchief.

At her look of disbelief (she really didn't figure Bo for the hanky girl. Hanky panky maybe), Bo hastened to reassure her. "It's clean. I promise."

Lauren took the handkerchief and blew on it gratefully. She was a little alarmed to see gold flecks of the specimen mixed with her nasal mucus but Bo was still hovering worriedly around her that she put the matter aside for a moment. "Hi Bo," she greeted. "I think this is the part where I threaten to put a bell on you."

"I am so sorry I startled you Lauren! I didn't mean to, honest!" Bo looked a bit frantic and embarrassed. Her cheeks grew pinker as she confessed, "You just looked so cute when you're in serious-doctor mode. I... Anyway, I promise to make more noise next time."

Lauren knew she was also blushing at being called cute (really? Her, cute?) but she struggled to maintain her composure. After the whole Vex thing, her relationship with the succubus had taken a nose dive but it was only recently that they'd managed to talk it out and Bo was finally able to forgive her for her 'betrayal'. They'd begun repairing their friendship but they were still mostly limited to calls and small chats during consults - Bo hadn't come to the lab without 'official business' these days - so Lauren was surprised to see her here.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Seeing Bo frown, she modified her abrupt tone. "I mean, why are you here so late? Is there... are you hurt?" Lauren did a quick once-over but couldn't see any signs of physical injury.

Bo looked sheepish again. "Uh, nothing's wrong really. I was just in the neighborhood... and I decided to drop by?"

Lauren's eyebrows quirked at the succubus' uncharacteristic shyness. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Bo visibly shook herself. "Yes! I mean no! I mean, I really was in the neighborhood. I met an informant nearby." She seemed to remember something else because she took some files from her messenger bag and said, "Oh, and here are some files that Trick wanted me to pass on to you. He said it's for your research on um.. fae orni-something um..."

"Ornithology," Lauren supplied. "Study of birds." She noted Bo's curious look and explained further. "I know it's not generally my expertise but being the doctor for the fae, I have to constantly update my skills to deal with the vast variety of the fae species and their various ailments."

Bo smiled at her. "And you're really good at that."

Lauren could feel herself flushing again but only smiled. "Thanks."

There was a small awkward silence between them before Bo shifted and spoke. "Uh, I'll just go then. Dyson's waiting for me." At the mention of Dyson, Lauren felt her smile freeze in place. Of course, Dyson was waiting because he and Bo were together now. "I'm really sorry to startle you. I hope I didn't ruin your experiment," Bo was saying now. Lauren gathered herself and gave the succubus a more genuine, if small smile. "No, of course not. It's nice of you to drop by and you know you're always welcome right?"

Bo nodded.

Lauren grinned at her. "Just knock or make some noise next time." Bo grinned back.

xxx

Lauren was more concerned that she had contaminated her samples, (as the materials she had been using were not that dangerous) but she was still careful and made sure to test and monitor herself for the next week. Nothing really happened, (apart from getting satisfactory results from the experiment she had to re-do) so she breathed a sigh of relief. And scratched at her back.

3 days and 2 types of itch relief cream later, she was still scratching at her back (just the two points in between either side of her trapezius and deltoid muscles) and Lauren thought she could feel some odd growth behind the skin. She told herself it was just her bones because she was working too hard and eating less and getting skinnier every day but she was too good a doctor for that. Something was growing under her skin causing the itchiness. Her mind flashed back to the inhaled specimen 10 days ago. It was impossible.

She had been looking at various fae bird specimens and doing a mere comparative analysis, nothing in the experiment should have caused this kind of reaction.

Not panicking yet, but definitely curious by now, Lauren proceeded to re-test herself again. For 2 days she 'treated' herself, taking samples awkwardly from her back and studying them under the microscope. What she found out utterly fascinated her. There was something growing in her back and it was not unlike a cancer lump. Except this was definitely fae related because she could detect fae markers from her new samples.

She created an antidote for herself, of course, but not before thoroughly documenting the whole process. It was a curious phenomenon after all.

While she waited for her treatments to work, she studied the samples more - trying to replicate the results using other genetic material. She got so caught up with her new project (infectious disease smears were, after all, her first love) that she never realized the antidote didn't fully take until it was too late.

xxx

She woke up to pure pain and only managed a short scream before every muscle in her body tensed in reaction. Lauren would've screamed some more except she couldn't even take a breath in to do it. And when her muscles finally relaxed, the pain finally overloaded her sending her back to blissful unconsciousness.

In the morning, Lauren woke up to a mess in her bed. There was weird dried gooey substance in her sheets and some bits of dried blood. She was confused but she was still a little too sleepy to be truly alarmed. (Besides, she was living in a fae compound, who knew what really happened.) Her back ached but it wasn't anything debilitating so she climbed out of bed gingerly and started her morning routine.

She was operating on autopilot and was just about to brush her teeth when she finally looked into the mirror properly and noticed the grey things peeking behind her back.

Bewildered, she watched the grey things in the mirror twitch and move, like agitated hands unable to relax, before she thought to turn back and truly look at them.

Eyes widening in distress (but not surprise, which was a surprise), she saw that the grey things behind her were actually small wings.

One of her hands sneaked back without her say so and gave the wings a gentle tug. She yelped at the sudden shot of pain that coursed through her whole back.

_This is not happening_, Lauren thought. But when she gave another gentler tug to the wings and felt again the slight ache accompanying it (and the way they were clearly connected to the muscles of her back) she knew that it was definitely happening. In fact, she could almost see how it happened too. Sometime in the night her... _wings_ somehow burst out from her back causing that blinding pain that woke her up and knocked her out.

She had wings. Grey wings with fluffy feathers.

Speaking of which, a couple of the feathers had detached and one hand was idly twirling them. Lauren groaned and slapped her face with her other hand before she remembered that that hand was still holding her toothbrush.

Great. Wings on her back and toothpaste on her cheek.

xxx

The Ash seemed to have developed a tick in his left cheek and Lauren couldn't help but stare at it. She knew she shouldn't but hey, he was staring at her too. Or he was staring at her wings.

She gestured at the file he was holding helpfully, the one she'd just given him, and said, "My reports are all in the file, sir."

He looked down at the file and his brows furrowed as though he'd forgotten about them. "Indeed." he said and took a deep breath in. He looked at her in the eye and pretended that this was normal business as usual. "And what is your next step now Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren came to him first thing after she finished her morning ablutions (and modifying an old blouse to slip her wings out of). This wasn't an emergency per se, but it was still an alarming turn of events and she needed to inform him of it. (He was her lord and master, after all.)

Lauren shrugged and her wings gave a little flap. (She'd had enough time by now to master some wing movements but it was still mostly involuntary.) The Ash's gaze was drawn back to her wings. "I would try a new treatment, of course. Most likely with the help of my staff now as I couldn't possibly hide this from them," Lauren hesitated and finally said, "If that failed, surgery would be my last option."

The Ash managed to look away from her wings and asked, "And keeping them is not an option?"

Lauren blinked at that, genuinely startled. As fascinating and disturbing as this phenomenon was, it never occurred to her that she _could_ actually choose to keep them. And then her logical side surfaced and she shook her head at him. "No sir. I imagine that would be... impractical."

He only nodded in reply.

xxx

Her appearance in the lab was a production, itself. By then, rumours had already gone out that there was something wrong with her back (she came to the Ash's office with a bulky jacket to hide her wings) and everyone was plainly curious as to what the matter was.

To make it easier, Lauren gathered her staff in one place and made a short speech about getting careless with the specimens and her falling victim to one of the experiments. They looked genuinely concerned at her words but the moment she whipped the jacket off, their faces became blank with shock.

Three full breaths later, a cooing sound surfaced provoking a collective awww-ing and giggling from her usual stoic, competent staff.

Lauren let them ask her a couple of questions before she finally sent them away to do their jobs. She kept the resident doctors with her to work on her treatments.

That day, no less than 5 people took a surreptitious walk-by near the glass walled conference room to take pictures of her wings. (One particularly brave intern lingered long enough to shoot a small video, just able to capture Lauren talking passionately to the other doctors, her small wings fluttering in sympathy.)

xxx

Three days later, Lauren and her team gave up and prepared for surgery. Her wings had doubled in size (what was once only a hand span was now longer and wider) and where the feathers were greyish in color before, they had now turned white. They also resisted every treatment they'd come up with, even magical spells of banishment. They weren't sure why it happened and the nearest explanation they could give was that somehow the fae cells had bonded with Lauren's genes, and were acting "weirdly" (such imprecise words irked Lauren but there wasn't any other way to describe it). It was still acting like a rapidly growing cancer but it wasn't proving harmful to her normal body systems yet. Her wings were just growing bigger.

The surgery procedure went well and there were no complications at all. Lauren woke up the next day, groggy and in pain and thanked her staff for their help (she noted that some of them looked disappointed.) She felt a little empty and weird at the loss of her wings and occasionally throughout the day, she would forget and flex her back muscles.

The next day, she felt a burning itch right where her wings used to be and she frowned.

That night, Lauren woke up screaming again and this time the pain didn't end and she didn't fall unconscious. The night staff did their best to contain her pained thrashings. They tried to drug her but to their worry and perplexity, the helpful chemicals trying to knock her out had no effect at all.

It took hours and by the end, Lauren was so sore that every breath was agony. She weakly turned over, ignoring the remaining helpless staff that had stayed nearby to monitor her, and stopped short.

She gave a tentative flex, moaning at the pain that spread through her whole body, and felt a gentle breeze caress her face. Lauren didn't have to look behind her to know that her wings had re-grown themselves.

xxx

Lauren learned to live with it. (She wasn't trying surgery ever again if the result was all that pain.) She had to make a few changes to her routine but it hadn't been as big of a deal as she dreaded. She cut out more holes at the back of her shirts and her lab coat.

She had to switch to using a loofah on a stick to reach awkward places on her back, but her wings were mostly water and dirt proof and they hadn't needed elaborate cleaning (or drying, thank goodness). She learned to pick up stray feathers along with stray hairs from the shower drain (especially when she discovered that the perfectly acceptable body wash she'd been using for years made her feathers fall out) and learned to tolerate waking up with feathers in her mouth.

There were a few mishaps along the way, as her wings continued growing (they were almost as long as her arms now). She would forget once in a while and stretch or flutter and she would hit a poor innocent sample or ruin an experiment. But eventually, she became accustomed to keeping her wings tucked in and by this time, everyone in the compound just took her for granted.

But Lauren had also been avoiding house calls for the past few days and she couldn't keep doing that. So she headed to the library and researched glamour spells.

Some 'magic', Lauren had found out, did not need magically-inclined beings to be performed and could be accomplished like following simple recipes or formulas. In short, she could do 'magic' despite being only human. The magic came from the materials used in the spells and as long as she had the proper ingredients, she could provoke certain reactions. Unfortunately for her, glamour spells weren't that easy. She needed a "magical being" to enact the one that she'd chosen.

To that matter, she called Trick for some help. It wasn't that she didn't trust the fae in the compound, only that Trick knew more about arcane fae lore and magic than any fae she'd ever met.

He sounded confused on the phone when she asked him to come (it was generally the other way: she came to him) but nevertheless, he agreed and promised to bring materials for the spell.

Lauren had the guards direct Trick to her room and he was smiling when she opened the door to let him in. "Hello Laur..."

Lauren flushed a little as the usually unflappable barkeep's jaw fell at the sight of her wings. "Hello Trick, come in please."

Trick stayed rooted in his spot for a couple of seconds, eyes wide. And then he sort of stumbled inside and managed to shake off his shock. "Uh, Lauren, hello. I... forgive me. I didn't not expect..." he made a gesture to her wings and fixated on them again when she fluttered them a little in a shrug.

"I did say that the spell was for personal reasons, Trick."

"Yes, you did," Trick said, tearing his eyes off her wings with difficulty. He flushed when she saw her knowing stare. "May I ask how you acquired... them?"

Lauren briefly explained the whole process of events that led to that moment.

Trick nodded and pretended that his right hand hadn't twitched twice in an involuntary reaction of wanting to feel the feathered wings. He gestured to the supplies he'd brought and said, "Well, I have the materials we need here. The only thing left is the focus for the spell."

Lauren nodded at him. "I've already thought about it. We could use my necklace." She lifted the necklace from her neck. It bore the Ash's mark, signalling to everybody that she was his ward. She had worn it faithfully for the last five years and only removed it when she slept.

Trick looked at it and then at her. "That would work."

xxx

The glamour would need to be re-updated every couple of months but in the mean time it worked perfectly. When Lauren first put on her newly-enchanted necklace, she had felt a stifling sensation all over as though heavy goo fell on her and solidified. She fought the urge to panic from the sudden claustrophobia and in a few moments, the sensation disappeared. As did her wings.

She could still kind of feel them attached to her body but if she reached for her back, she couldn't feel any tell-tale invisible lumps that would give them away.

Magic at its best.

She got used to the glamour quickly (Lauren just learned never to sleep with her necklace on, or she would suffer unbearable cramping in the morning and not to bathe with them on either, or her wings would stink and her feathers would clump) and pretty soon, everything was more or less back to normal.

Aside from Trick, no one outside the compound knew about her wings. (Lauren was unaware that while the fae living in the compound had traded pictures and videos of her wings amongst them, there was also an unspoken rule not to reveal her secrets outside themselves. The fluffy, adorable wings was their privilege to see, as far as they were all concerned.)

xxx

Since things had become routine once again, Lauren completely forgot that she'd never told Bo about her wings.

When she got them, she and Bo were still awkwardly rebuilding their friendship. Lauren had also been avoiding the succubus somewhat, not wanting to see her and Dyson play 'happy couples' together. And then Bo's mom attempted to start a war and bombed the Light Fae high council meeting and Bo was there in the lab, asking her for help.

She had been wearing her necklace then, and with the glamour on, Bo (and Kenzi) hadn't suspected anything. Lauren hadn't even thought of her wings at that time, her focus only on the injured Ash and her worry for Bo's safety.

Now a week after the bombing, with the Light Fae council laid to waste and the Ash still in a coma, they were having problems containing escaped "pets" from attacking humans and keeping them from exposing the fae.

It was already nine in the evening and Lauren had missed dinner again, hovering by the Ash's bed in the lab. There wasn't anything she could do really, but it didn't stop her from checking in on him every hour or so. She told herself that she shouldn't feel guilty for failing to wake him up but it was hard to convince herself when she saw him like this: pale and helpless.

Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by knocking sound and a cheerful, "Yoohoo!" echoing in the empty lab. She turned to see Bo and Kenzi approaching, the former smiling tentatively while the latter was already craning her neck to gawk at the unconscious Ash.

"Dude, is that the Ash? He doesn't look good. In fact, he looks...ashy." At the terrible pun, Kenzi gave a small wince and shook her head. "Ugh, don't mind me. I know that was lame but I'm tired, okay! Give a girl a break!" she half-yelled, looking innocent and gesturing expansively with her hands. "Stupid Underfae not letting me get my beauty sleep..." they heard her mutter.

Smiling, Lauren stood up to greet them. "Hello Bo, Hello Kenzi."

"Hey Lauren."

"Hiya, doc."

"So I'm guessing you're here because of another Underfae?"

"Give the doc a prize!" Kenzi muttered sarcastically again, before Bo elbowed her. "Ow! Geez..." Kenzi said, rubbing at her tender stomach.

Bo quickly stepped forward, talking over more of Kenzi's irate muttering. "Ignore her. She's cranky. And yes, we're here because Hale's pretty sure another Underfae has gone loose." At that, she pulled out an envelope from her bag and said, "Here, he took some samples and asked me to pass it on to you."

Lauren took the envelope and glanced at the contents. "Okay, I'll get started on this now."

Bo looked a little guilty at that. "Well, it's late and ... I mean you can just do that tomorrow or something..."

Lauren smiled at her. "It's okay Bo. It's a simple matter of putting it into a slide and getting the computer to cross reference the DNA to the fae database. I don't actually have to be here."

"Oh."

So saying, Lauren quickly prepared the slide samples for the testing. Bo watched her movements intently, clearly curious and was about to ask something when Kenzi interrupted again. "Is that it then? Can we go now?" When she saw Bo's glare, her tone became whiny. "I'm sorry but I'm hungry! You promised me burgers at the Dal! Booooo..."

Lauren was finishing her task and could see that Bo was about to give in. At what she thought was a fit of madness (clearly it was madness to stay in Kenzi's company for more than five minutes!), she invited them to her room and offered to cook them dinner. "... I think I might even have burger buns, I can make you that burger Kenzi, if you want?"

Bo looked hesitant, while Kenzi looked suspicious.

"And I might have some beer in my fridge too." Lauren added. At that, Kenzi's face broke into a wide smile and she nodded decisively. "Sold! Lead on doc!" When she noticed Bo's conflicted face, she grabbed her best friend's arm and began pulling. "Come on Bo. Free dinner and booze, what's not to like?"

Bo finally gave in, grinning a little when Lauren made as if to push her along. "Fine."

xxx

The whole dinner turned out nicely. While Lauren cooked and Bo helped (although Lauren insisted she didn't need any), Kenzi wandered all over her apartment and discovered her "metal cabinet of wonders". At which point, she entertained them all with her commentary on the various "weird and icky" stuff she found and guessed as to their uses.

After dinner, Lauren remembered that she had a book she was meaning to give to Bo (she'd stumbled on it at the fae library about fae chi-eaters. There was only a generic description of succubi but she thought Bo would still be interested) and excused herself for a while.

In her bedroom, she decided that she might as well change her clothes to get comfortable. Once she was down to her tank top and yoga pants, Lauren unthinkingly removed her necklace and languidly stretched her wings.

And then she grabbed the book and stepped back to the main room. "Here it is. I think you'll be interested in ..." she was cut short by a loud shriek of alarm and Lauren panicked looking around frantically for the danger. "What is ...?" And then she saw Bo and Kenzi's faces and finally caught on. "Oh."

In response, Kenzi gave another short scream before hiding behind Bo. She peeked out a second later to point at Lauren. "You! Wings! Euugh!" she said, scrunching her face in disgust.

Surprised and offended, Lauren drew her right wing over her shoulder to drape across her chest. "What's wrong with it?" she stroked her wing unconsciously. By this time, it had stopped growing and the tips fell up to her ankle. It was also pure white and in her mind, very beautiful. "It's a nice wing," Lauren defended.

Kenzi was shaking her head. "No no no no no! Wings and feathers are creepy! Birds have them and birds are dirty you know? Especially pigeons! They're worse than rats! And you have them! That's so ewww!" she said, making another face. "How did you get them anyhow?" Kenzi asked, in afterthought.

Lauren was about to explain when she finally noticed Bo's reaction. The succubus looked flushed and was staring at her wing intensely. More specifically at her right wing that she was still stroking. Lauren straightened up and released her wing, letting it fold naturally behind her.

Bo made a strangled whimpering sound. Lauren looked at her confusedly. "Bo?"

And then the succubus licked her lips and her eyes suddenly flashed blue. She took a big step towards an alarmed Lauren. "Bo?"

Kenzi finally noticed that her best buddy wasn't behaving normally (which in her mind would be terror/disgust for the doctor's wings) and stepped away to look at her. "Bo-bo what are you..." Bo's expression registered on Kenzi's face and the girl could suddenly understand the doctor's alarm. "Bo?" She waved her hand at the succubus' face and got no reaction. Kenzi could feel Bo's tension now and despite her natural anxiety, placed herself between her best friend and the doctor. "Bo? Snap out of it!" she yelled, waving more widely. Her loose hand-waving finally managed to clip Bo in the nose causing the succubus to give a yelp of surprise.

"Kenzi!"

"Bo!"

Bo's eyes were watery as she glared at her and cradled her nose. Kenzi just rolled her eyes. "Well I had to do something! You were about ready to jump on the good doctor over there!" she gestured to where Lauren was still looking apprehensive.

Bo raised her head to follow her hand and when her eyes met Lauren's she found herself blushing painfully. "Uh... yeah, I'm sorry," she told the doctor. Lauren nodded at her and smiled. "It's okay."

Kenzi was still talking though. "I mean, what's wrong with you anyway? I know you just fed but now you're like a starving hobo finding an intact Egg McMuffin in the trash with the way you were eyeing the doctor." She noticed their askance looks and threw her hands up in frustration. "What? McMuffins are great!"

Bo groaned and laughed, breaking the odd tension. "Kenzi, you just ate a burger and now you're thinking about food again?"

"What's wrong with that? I'm a growing girl!" Kenzi said, defensively. And then her eyes widened as she reached an unexpected understanding. "Oh my God! You have feather fetish!"

Bo's blush which had gone by then, came back in full force. "No I don't!" she yelled out ineffectually. "I don't! I swear! I..." and then she made the mistake of looking at Lauren and was struck dumb again.

"Uhuh. The blue glowy eyes and the licking of your lips is very convincing." Kenzi deadpanned.

Bo looked back her, embarrassed and shy. "Kenzi..." she pleaded.

Kenzi gave huff and finally turned away, walking back to the dining area to grab her jacket. "Fine. I'll leave and you can talk it out. I don't care what you do as long as I'm not here to see it. And those wings." She made another face and Lauren was ready to defend herself again when Kenzi held up a hand to stop her. "I like my feathers dead and safely inside pillows. And duvets." She stopped by Bo and put out her hand. "Keys, please."

While Bo fumbled in her pocket, Kenzi said to her, "Behave yourself! I don't want to hear tomorrow that you killed the doctor. She's actually useful and nice sometimes, even if she can also be such a tool. And she can cook."

And as she grabbed the car keys from Bo, she turned to Lauren who was rolling her eyes and said, "And you, you better not hurt my boo-Bo again or icky wings or not, you'll answer to me." Kenzi glared at Lauren threateningly but ruined the effect by yelping and jumping away when Lauren stretched her wings a little.

Kenzi saw Lauren's faint smirk and glared again, while power walking to the front door. "You don't scare me! I'm only leaving because I don't want to see your drama!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.

An awkward silence fell on the two left in the room.

Lauren made the first move by drawing her wings further back, as if to hide them. "Bo... I... I'm sorry I startled you. I forgot about...um, anyway, I'll just go grab my necklace so I could hide them..."

"No!" Bo yelled out quickly, stepping towards Lauren. Then she seemed embarrassed by her outburst and in a normal tone of voice, said, "It's fine. They're nice...uh, beautiful actually." She paused and cleared her throat. "So… how did you, uh, really get them?"

Lauren looked at the still-faintly-blushing succubus and said, "Let me get another beer while we talk. It's kind of a long story."

xxx

They ended up on the couch in the living room, facing each other as Lauren told her tale. At first Bo had been deeply upset and guilty when she learned that it was her 'surprise' visit that caused Lauren to grow the wings in the first place. Lauren had to spend some time reassuring her that it wasn't her fault at all, it was just an accident. Bo only calmed down when she learned how freaky the odds were of this type of result happening in the first place.

When they got to the surgery part, Bo grew upset again and unconsciously slid nearer to Lauren, her hands reaching for Lauren's wings in a semi hug, as though to make sure that they were okay. Despite the odd behaviour, Lauren didn't mind the closeness when it clearly helped Bo get a hold of her emotions and she finished her story in that position.

They fell silent for a while, enjoying the other's presence. At some point, they had moved so close together that Lauren was practically sitting in Bo's lap and Bo had begun to rub at her wings in a slight, but comforting massage. Lauren hadn't really let anyone touch her wings yet, apart from the needs of testing and surgery. She idly wondered why she hadn't let anyone do this before when it felt so good and the answer came quickly: they weren't Bo.

Lauren gave a heartfelt moan when Bo hit a particularly tense muscle and promptly blushed. She tensed and looked up to see the succubus staring hungrily at her.

Lauren made as if to pull away but Bo's arms around her tightened in reaction. "Bo…" she whispered. Lauren suddenly felt self conscious. Her body had relaxed in Bo's embrace, relishing the warmth and comfort it provided but in a quick second, she found herself terribly aroused and tense. Bo always had the power to do that to her (literally and figuratively) but it was supposed to be different now. They weren't together. Bo was with Dyson.

Bo sensed her anxiety (Lauren refused to think of auras and what else Bo could sense right now) and her hands began to run up and down Lauren's back, just between her wing joints, in an attempt to calm her. Unfortunately, Lauren discovered too late that her wing joints could be an erogenous zone. She fought hard to stifle another moan, but she couldn't help unconsciously grab at Bo's shirt and close her eyes.

When she opened them again, Bo's eyes were flashing blue again and she looked so hungry, Lauren almost moaned again. Instead, she shifted a little until Bo's hands fell to actual wings and tried to defuse the tension by cracking a joke. "So, feather fetish huh? I didn't imagine you as the type."

Bo's eyes had returned to their deep brown color but she still looked hungry and aroused. And she refused Lauren's gambit. Lauren gasped and reached out blindly when she found herself moved quickly by strong arms around her waist, until she was straddling the succubus. Her hands found their way to Bo's shoulders and their new positions made her breathing go faster. "Bo…" she pleaded.

Bo's hands settled in the small of her back and began to rub gently. She looked up to the woman in her lap and said, "I didn't know."

"Huh? What?" Lauren blinked in confusion. She had forgotten her earlier question altogether.

Bo smirked a little and her hands dipped lower, enjoying Lauren's small gasp as the doctor registered the maddening ghostly touches on her ass. "I didn't know that I had a feather fetish." Bo explained, watching Lauren fighting not to squirm. "And I don't think it's a feather fetish anyway."

"N..no?" Lauren's voice cracked with tension. Her mouth felt dry and she could feel her pulse skyrocketing. God, what this woman did to her!

"No," Bo confirmed. She let her right hand climb back up to Lauren's back, fingers tiptoeing teasingly until she got to the spot between the wings that she'd taken note of earlier. She gave that spot a small, experimental scratch and was startled by Lauren's violent reaction. The doctor's breath hitched and she arched her body so that she almost lost her balance and fell off of Bo's lap. Bo was able to steady her hips just in time. "God! Bo!" Lauren whispered brokenly, her eyes closed from the unbearable sensation coursing through her body now. And all of that just from one touch.

Bo relented and drew Lauren closer, her hands moving back to safe places to soothe. "Hey, shh.." she murmured to Lauren's ear. She gave a tender kiss on Lauren's temple and said, "I think maybe I have Lauren fetish instead."

Lauren found that strangely funny and couldn't help the snort that came out. It helped break the tension and allowed her to relax again. She looked at Bo and grinned. "Really? Lauren fetish?"

Bo grinned back at her. "Why not?" And then she became serious. "You are beautiful, brilliant, kind, loyal despite the costs you have to pay for it, an awesome cook and… you are so amazing, really. Is there any wonder then, that everything about you turns me on?" Just like that the overwhelming tension was back.

Lauren couldn't tear her eyes off of Bo's. She could see how sincere the succubus was and beyond the lust and wanting, there was a genuine emotion behind her eyes that put a lump in Lauren's throat. It was too much and she could feel herself sinking back to that sexual haze from before.

But Lauren swallowed hard and fought against it. The small breather helped her gain some control and she needed it now. "Bo, what about Dyson?" Even as the words escaped her, Lauren was internally berating herself from bringing it up. Why did she have to sabotage herself like this? She tensed herself in reaction to the succubus' reply, dreading it already.

Bo wouldn't let Lauren pull away, even a little, and hugged her a little closer to her body. "Dyson is not a problem." At Lauren's disbelieving look, she explained further. "I thought that I loved Dyson and then I learned that he had been lying to me the whole time. I know that he did it to protect me, I understand that now, but it's different. I feel different." Bo paused and took Lauren's hands in hers. "I admit that I was waiting for him to come back and maybe talk things out, see if we could still be together. But that's only because I promised him that before. I put things on hold to deal with the whole issue of my mom and stopping a war from breaking out and I promised him we'd talk later." Bo sighed and finally turned her gaze away. She suddenly looked tired.

"But he's gone. He just left and now I'm stuck here waiting for him to come back, worrying for his safety and feeling guilty, like I was the one who did something wrong and deserved to be left behind as punishment. I… I'm just so tired of feeling this way." Lauren wanted to kiss her.

She looked at Lauren again, her face serious and determined. "Lauren, I promise you that whatever is between us, it has nothing to do with Dyson. You're not a rebound thing… you, you're something else entirely. I have feelings for you, deep feelings and I want to know… I want to explore that with you. If you want." Bo finally dropped her gaze, looking embarrassed.

Lauren leaned in and gave her a small kiss, surprising the succubus. Bo blinked at her. "Lauren?"

Lauren smiled at her. "I want."

At that, Bo gave a full smile and Lauren had to catch her breath at the sight of the beaming succubus. There was no doubt that Bo was sexy and had killer looks, but she was also a little cynical and had grown hard while she was on the run. The expression on her face now, open and happy, was a rare treat that Lauren savoured.

And then she couldn't help but squeal in surprise when she found herself being abruptly carried by the succubus. "Bo! Put me down!"

Bo merely gave a squeeze at the ass that she was holding up and said, "Shut up and kiss me."

xxx

Once they reached the bedroom it became clear that Bo was done playing. There was a faint blue tinge to her eyes but she remained in control of her hunger. She dropped Lauren on the bed unceremoniously and said, "Strip."

Lauren gave her a mock glare but she relented, smiled and shrugged. She undressed efficiently, starting with her yoga pants, but Bo was staring at her like she was doing the greatest strip tease act ever. It made her nervous and she blushed as she fumbled removing her tank top. In the end, it got caught in one wing and before she could remove it, Bo was there helping her.

The succubus was holding her wing again, caressing it a little but her gaze was fixated on Lauren's flushed face.

Lauren could feel the cold air of the room affecting her and she shivered in reaction. It made Bo look down to her body's obvious reaction and smirk. Before Lauren could say anything, Bo was kissing her again and pushing at her, until they both fell on her bed.

She gasped in surprised but Bo shot up quickly, looking worried. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, looking at Lauren's wings. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Lauren was shaking her head. She pulled at Bo's shirt and kissed her lips again. "No, you didn't hurt me." They kissed for a while, gasping wetly as mouths and tongues and the occasional teeth nipped and sucked and glided against the other. Bo pulled away again and when Lauren made to follow her, she stopped her with a hand in her shoulder.

Confused, Lauren looked up at Bo and her mouth swollen with their kisses. Bo shook her head at her and said, "I just... I want to look at you first. Like this."

Lauren realized that Bo was looking at her wings again. She had lost her bra sometime earlier and she lay there topless and panting, with her golden hair tousled and white wings stretched out providing an incredible picture.

"You are so beautiful," Bo murmured.

Lauren blushed fiercely, nervous and proud. She had never been able to take compliments about her physical beauty seriously before. In her mind, she was a scientist and a doctor first. The nerdy geeky girl who belonged in the lab. Not the beautiful creature that had rendered Bo in awe.

Her uneasiness overpowered her budding feeling of pride and she tried to joke again, to break the tension. "I'm beginning to think that you only like me for my wings." To demonstrate she curled one wing and sure enough, the small movement distracted Bo. "See?"

Bo grinned at her and Lauren felt as though someone punched her in the stomach as she lost her breath, when she felt the succubus' touch on her bare stomach. For a moment, she was sure that Bo had used her powers but when she looked down, Bo's hands weren't glowing. The hand continued its descent until it reached the edged of her panties and began playing with the sparse hair underneath.

Lauren felt her stomach tense, in reaction, in anticipation but the hand didn't go lower and remained where it was. She looked back up to Bo, to find her grinning again. "Not the only thing," Bo said.

Lauren groaned and bucked her hips, hoping to re-direct Bo's touch and failing. She groaned again. "You're such a tease." She licked her lips and looked Bo in the eye. "Touch me, please."

Bo's teasing hand inched lower, touching moist, swollen lips but didn't go where she wanted her to. "You're wet."

"Because of you, fuck, Bo! Touch me please!" Lauren begged, bucking her hips again. Bo had been teasing her for some time now and she was ready to burst from the small touches.

"Patience, Dr. Lewis." Bo's calm tone infuriated her and aroused her. "Beg me some more," she whispered into Lauren's lips before capturing her mouth again. Lauren struggled to pull their bodies closer together and dimly, she realized that the succubus was still fully dressed. Reluctantly, she pulled away and said, "Take off your clothes, please."

Bo just kissed her again and did as she was asked to. Pulling her hands back up, she unbuttoned her pants and wriggled to remove them. Lauren found the strength to push Bo away, rolling them so that the succubus was lying on the bed, beneath her. She stood up and helped pull away the tight, tight pants, dragging Bo's silky underwear with them. The sight of bare, muscled legs and the obvious wetness between them almost made Lauren dizzy with desire.

She turned away to dump the pants in her hands quickly and as she removed her own panties, she watched Bo divest herself of her shirt and bra.

Both naked, Lauren quickly went back on the bed, kneeling to straddle Bo again, her eyes greedily devouring the expanse of the succubus' perfect body. Bo rose up in a sitting position to kiss her again, her hands finding their way to Lauren's back and that delicious spot she'd discovered.

Lauren hissed and pulled away from the kiss as she bucked helplessly against Bo, grasping her shoulders hard and rubbing herself on the other woman's stomach when she felt errant hands on that damned spot. "Bo..." she groaned torturously. She wanted to beg Bo to stop, and continue all at the same time.

One of Bo's hands wandered downwards, cupping and grasping at her bare ass and thighs, fingertips brushing accidentally to her needy centre, driving her crazier.

And then Bo gasped in surprise, sharpening Lauren's focus for a moment. She realized that her left wing had involuntarily curled forward and had touched Bo's hip. Lauren promptly connected the dots. Hiding a smile, she rubbed against Bo again, teasing herself with the shocks of pleasure it created. Her mouth wandered to Bo's neck and shoulder, lavishing them with small kisses interspersed with licks and sucks that produced sexy sounds from the succubus' throat. Her hands wandered all over Bo's back, scratching lightly, making Bo hiss when the slight pain combined deliciously with her pleasure.

She could feel Bo's hands moving to cup her breasts, squeezing softly, fingers flicking and pinching the hard nipples, causing her to moan and grind herself harder at Bo.

Lauren felt one hand leave her breasts, migrating lower to her aching centre and she knew that if Bo touched her there now, she would burst. And she couldn't have that yet. So she finally brought her wings to play.

They had lain idle on her back, twitching and fluttering once in a while, but now she gently tested one wing to glide on Bo's back. The reaction was instantaneous. Bo groaned and shivered, arching her back with her eyes closed. Lauren felt her arousal recede a little as she grew intrigued. She did it again, a little firmer this time and Bo seemed to tense, her hands going slack and she whimpered. "Lauren..."

Smiling at her discovery, Lauren brought her wings forward to encase Bo's body in a sort of hug and gently glided them at the succubus back and then at her front, over her taut stomach and her breasts, over the rigid nipples that tightened even harder. Bo reacted like she being tortured, trembling and crying out. She was grasping at Lauren's back, almost helpless with her desire and when she opened her eyes, Lauren could only see blue.

She should have been afraid then, but it only drove her arousal higher. To have reduced Bo to this state was a heady feeling. Lauren moved then, shifting from Bo's lap, carrying Bo's right leg over her left so that she could bring their centres together. They both gasped at the same time, feeling the other's hard clit and the soft, hot wetness bumping and sliding against each other . Bo kissed her fiercely and Lauren didn't back down.

They started rocking together, slick and sweaty bodies moving furiously against the other, hands and lips kissing and wandering all over from faces to shoulders, breasts and backs, wanting to be so much closer. They were both gasping and moaning, unable to keep quiet, feeling the terrible, wonderful pleasure building and building and building higher still until they couldn't breathe anymore from the sensation.

Lauren broke first and her orgasm stole what was left of Bo's control. The succubus leaned to feed from Lauren, taking a long pull that triggered her orgasm. Lauren felt Bo feed and for an impossible moment, her pleasure seemed to double until she thought she would die from it. And then Bo was kissing her gently, as they fell limp against each other, panting slowly, trying to catch their breath.

With a groan, Bo allowed them to fall back on the bed, taking care not to rest on Lauren's wings and rearranging the doctor gently on top of her. She kissed Lauren again and buried her nose on the doctor's blonde hair, inhaling deeply. Lauren cuddled against her and kissed her shoulder and her neck, giving a deep sigh of satisfaction.

They fell asleep that way, slightly cocooned under the warmth of Lauren's wings.

xxx

They were together. Together together. It had only been a week and it still made Lauren giddy to think of it but she mostly held her cool until she was in the privacy of her rooms.

Sure they were still waiting for Dyson to come home and the Ash was still in a coma. The Light fae was still disorganized and lost and Bo still needed to feed from people other than Lauren. But really, despite all of that, she was still happy. (Something she realized she hadn't felt in a long time.)

The only thing that could potentially ruin her mood was the problem of Bo feeding elsewhere, but she knew that it was normal and necessary and really, it was also too hard to feel insecure when faced directly with Bo's possessive attention and incredible affection.

(Just yesterday, they went for drinks at the Dal and a former patient had approached Lauren for a little talk. Just as the slightly tipsy fae was leaving, he slipped a little and steadied himself with a hand to her back. Of course, Lauren was wearing her necklace and the fae couldn't feel anything different but Kenzi had to literally jump on Bo to keep the succubus from attacking the innocent fae.)

They couldn't get enough of each other and it wasn't just the sex (although that was great too. And even if they didn't have sex, they had slept together every day for the last week for the closeness -mostly at Lauren's place though, Kenzi had freaked when she found a feather on the kitchen floor the day they went to Bo's place and accused them of corrupting her beloved home); it was the talks they had as they learned more about each other and the simple touches that conveyed their feelings more than words they couldn't say yet.

And whatever happened next, Lauren was confident that she and Bo would face them together.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Where are we going?" Bo asked for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

"You'll find out when we get there Bo," Lauren explained patiently. "It's a surprise."

The succubus frowned and looked at the window again. Lauren had commandeered her yellow crapmobile and told her that they were going out. She had assumed that they were going for dinner or a movie, maybe but Lauren drove until ...

"Wait, the zoo? But it's 8 pm. Is it still open?" Bo asked confusedly as she saw the mile marker for the Toronto Zoo.

"Not the zoo. Somewhere near. " Lauren paused and finally explained. "The Rouge Park behind the zoo. I want to show you something."

"What?" Bo asked. And then she scrunched her forehead in thought. "Oh wait, I was just here two weeks ago. That Underfae with claws and teeth. It was hiding in the park and we had to find it. Remember? I brought that file for you look and you cooked us dinner and, you know..." she petered off wanting Lauren to jump in and complete her sentence.

Lauren gave a distracted hmm in reply and didn't notice Bo frowning at her. "Lauren?" she prompted but was ignored. The succubus was feeling grumpy by her girlfriend's absent minded disregard. Before she could say anything else, Lauren parked, took off her seatbelt and said, "We're here." Then she promptly left, leaving Bo to scramble after her.

"Lauren, if you don't tell me..." Bo was cut short by a hand slipping into hers, grabbing gently and a tender smile. "Come on Bo."

Deflated and now feeling a little pathetic for being so whipped, she dutifully followed Lauren into a 10 minute hike through the park with minimal complaints.

Lauren finally stopped when they reached a small clearing. It was dark, lit only by the moon and the little torch that Lauren brought with her. Bo looked around apprehensively. "I hope you know how to get back. I have no idea where we are right now."

"It's okay Bo. Come here." Lauren pulled her to the centre of the clearing and put the torch on the ground. And then to Bo's shock, Lauren quickly unbuttoned her shirt and took off her necklace, revealing her beautiful wings. "Take this..." Lauren said and stopped, "Actually, put this on so we don't lose it. We can leave my shirt here." She placed her necklace over Bo's head before the succubus could register what was happening. "Lauren, what...?"

But Lauren was moving towards her, and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Close your eyes and hold on."

Bo didn't have a choice when Lauren flapped her wings all of a sudden, sending a gust of wind and dirt flying in the air. And then to her utter surprise, she felt Lauren lifting her. "Lauren, no! I'm too heavy for you!" Bo protested, opening her eyes and wiggling a little before letting out a small scream when she realized that they were actually airborne.

With a nervous gasp, she grabbed Lauren to her, careful not to hit the wings keeping them afloat and took in the view.

They weren't that high up, just above the tree line but once she got over her nerves, Bo felt exhilarated. It was dark but the moon was bright enough, allowing her to see far enough. The air was cold, especially with the flapping wings, but it only enhanced the excitement she felt being airborne. Bo felt like she could touch the stars.

She looked at Lauren's strained face and kissed the doctor gently. "Thank you." Lauren smiled and nodded and began to circle back to their clearing. The turning caused Bo's stomach to protest and she buried her head between Lauren's neck and shoulder, murmuring, "Tell me when it's over."

She felt more than heard, Lauren's answering chuckle.

Once her feet were safely back on the ground, Bo wasted to time kissing her slightly panting girlfriend. Lauren had to push her away to catch her breath.

"That was amazing. Lauren, thank you. I never expected you to do this for me," Bo said softly.

Lauren took a big gulp of air and let it out slowly. "I wanted to. When you asked if I could fly, well, I wanted to do it for you. I'm just sorry we couldn't stay up longer. It's really tiring and I need to do some training to be able to extend the time."

Bo shook her head. "No, don't apologize. It was... surreal and the best thing ever. Thank you." And then she remembered the necklace she was wearing and took it off. She offered it to Lauren. "Here, you go."

Lauren nodded her thanks and put it back on, feeling the familiar tightening sensation. Then she smiled at the succubus. "You're welcome Bo." She kissed Bo again, gently and reverently before pulling away. "Now take me home and feed me." Lauren picked up her shirt and the torch. "I might also need a massage tonight."

Bo grinned at her. "Dinner and massage it is." Then she stopped and took Lauren's hand on her own. "But first, take us back to the car."

The End

* * *

><p>Yet another author's note: Well here ya go. I hope you enjoyed my little one shot. I wanted to create something fluffy and pwp but it ended up being a little serious in the middle. When I started this, I didn't realize Kenzi would be appearing and so I'm also very nervous about her parts. She's very hard to write and I hope I did her some justice. Also, Bo and Lauren were supposed to be all fluffy but they just wouldn't let me go there without serious talking first. Anyway, I got the whole wingfic idea from this amazing LOTS CK fic "Reach a Little Higher" by simplesetgo. You can find it at AO3, if you're curious. :D


End file.
